FNaF Middle School
by PokeMason
Summary: All the animatronics you know and love are human and going to middle school...but it can't be that simple, right? (T for suggestive scenes/lines and some pretty negative things, otherwise what you'd expect.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! I'm making a middle school fic, cause i like thouse stories! :3 This was suggested by my friend Ben, and i'd been thinking about it for a while anyways. (Also in this fic Bonnie is a girl.) Enjoy!**

Foxy was rudely awoken by his mom. Overaffectionite mom, to be exact. "Wake up sleepy-head!" His mom said playfully tousling his matted reddish hair.

"Mom, It's like 6:30." He said groggily, trying to close his eyes.

"Exactly! You need that time to get ready for school!" She said, never losing the cheeriness in her voice.

"Whatever...but for the record, It's only 3 miles away." He said lazily getting out of his bed. After his mom kissed him and left his room, he looked in his bathroom mirror. He liked what he saw. His signature medium-length reddish hair, all tousled and ready for action, his tall, perfect-size figure, and those brilliant gold eyes. He brushed his teeth took a shower, all the usual things a typical person would do on a school morning. He looked at what he was wearing. He had a dark red T-shirt on, slightly lighter than his fur, and his usual dark-tan sweatpants. He felt a mix of excitement and dread for his first day in middle school. Whatever, hopefully everything would work out well….

Chica happily ate her breakfast of bacon and eggs, while thinking about how this day could go. Would middle school suck? Would she meet her soul mate? Would she get another A-Honor Roll award? So many questions. School wise, she was set. She'd been the most smart kid in the class since she was in kindergarten, and she'd only gotten below a B only two times in her whole life. Social wise? She was pretty much screwed. She spent most of her time studying, or cooking, or something other than interacting with other people. Her mom was glad she did well in school, but was sad she barely talked with anybody. Chica simply pushed these thoughts away as she brushed her hand through her bright blonde hair, almost yellow. She didn't know what would happen. Hopefully everything would work out well…

Billy, aka "Balloon Boy", adjusted his beanie as he looked out the window. He was excited for what would happen at school. He stood on his seat and looked around the bus. He could see many people talking, goofing off, or waiting for the bus to drop them off, like he was doing. He did notice kids with vivid, uncommon, and bright hairstyles. He noticed someone with red hair, purple hair, yellow hair...was this school advertising hair dye or something? The bus then stopped as a tall, incredibly skinny girl boarded the bus. She had long black hair, and wore a black shirt, with long white black-striped sleeves, some white buttons, and some black pants. She came and took the only seat left, right next to Billy.

"Hi." Billy said looking up at her.

"Hey." She said, looking around the bus.

"So...you like balloons?" Billy asked. Balloon making was his talent, almost his nature.

"Um...yeah I guess." She said.

"Ok! What's your favorite color?" Billy asked.

"Black and white." She said. Billy then opened his red and blue backpack, then pulled out a white balloon. He quickly inflated it, tied a knot almost magically, then pulled out a black marker and made stripes on the balloon. He then got some black balloon lace and wrapped it around the balloon, then tied it to the girls' arm.

"It's great!" She said tracing her finger along the black spiral. He had made it in nearly a minute or so. "What's your name?" She asked Billy.

"Billy, and what's yours?" Billy said.

"Mari, and thanks for the balloon." she answered, then played around with the little string. Balloon Boy smiled. He had already made a friend, and he wasn't even at the school yet! This would be an amazing year. Hopefully…

**Welp there you have it. I tried to focus on different characters POV, to let you get a glimpse from different angles. Anyways, Who do you want to see more/next? Please review!**

**~PokeMason**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, here is chapter 2. Also, if you don't like I include my school AND myself AANND (some) of my friends in here, (I tweaked most of their names) so if you're mad stuff me in a suit and call me Freddy Fazbear. ANYWAYS, On with the show!**

Vix, aka "The Mangle," shut her locker and went to first period science with her textbook and pink mega-binder. She stretched back as she put her stuff in her desk. She was a natural gymnast, being able to put her arms in-between her legs and hold herself up for 10 seconds easily, along with many other feats. Her ability to put herself in practically every position known to man got her her nickname. The bell rang, signaling the start of first period. Then there was the usual- pledge of allegiance, lunch menu, general announcements, it was all a daily routine of every middle schoolers' life.

"Hey." a brown haired girl said to her.

"Hi." Was all Vix said back.

"My name is Chloe, what's yours?" Chloe asked.

"Vix, but people call me the Mangle to." Vix answered.

"Ok. So you're new here huh?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, how long have you been here?" Vix asked.

"A few years." Chloe replied. The two then noticed the two small, brown haired boys in the front of the room. One had a beanie and was making a light blue balloon, while the other boy with blue glasses watched amazed by the speed of the balloon making.

"Who's that?" Vix asked Chloe, gesturing to the one with blue glasses.

"Oh that's Mason. Trust me, you will NEVER forget him." Chloe said.

"Excuse me class, we somehow got a little louder. Let's quiet our voices please." The teacher, Mrs. Copes said. The class then became quiet and spent the rest of the period reading from their science textbooks. Finally, the bell rang, and everyone went back to their lockers.

"Are you SURE that he looked like Balloon Boy?" Isabelle said to me. I shook my head to make sure my bangs were looking ok, then said yes for the 3rd time. I was just glad Isabelle was talking to me. I mean, I know girls are mysterious and strange creatures, but for some reason Isabelle was exactly the opposite of understandable. But I just hoped she'd talk to me and actually acknowledge me. Kind of a senpai really.

"Look, he even gave me a balloon!" I said holding up the light blue, blue striped balloon with yellow swirls.

"Well, if Balloon Boy exists, then shouldn't Foxy and the others be here to?" Isabelle asked.

"I guess." Was all I could say. As if right on cue, a purple haired girl walked up to the locker next to me. She had two hair bands that separated two lighter strips of purple hair. Like ears. Her name was Bonnie. OK, NOW it was time to start freaking out… in happiness of course.

"Hey." Bonnie said looking at me and Isabelle.

"Hai!" I said with a Kirby imitation. That was normal for me. I got my stuff and headed on to Bible class. As I was walking in, I saw a red haired boy and a yellow haired, peppy girl. I then silently prayed-

"Please God, do not let this ship sail."

Chia, Chica's slightly younger sister noticed the attractive red haired boy that just set his stuff down at a desk. Chia quickly took a seat next to him, trying her best to show off her cheerleader figure.

"Hi there." She said to the boy.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

"Chia, and your's?" Chia replied.

"Foxy. Nice to meet you." Foxy said turning to the white board. An old, kind-looking woman walked up, cheerful and beaming.

"It is so nice to see everybody this morning! And wonderful Mr. Mason and Mr. Cameron." The teacher said, making two boys lightly blush in embarrassment.

"We have two new students here today!" She said, still bright and cheerful as ever.

"Wonderful Foxy and Chia." She said turning toward the two. Everyone clapped.

"Now time for prayer requests…" Almost all the hands went up. prayer request time for 2nd period was practically a chatting session. Chia looked over at Foxy. _Soon, real soon, you'll be mine._

**Chapter 2! Which shipping would you like to see the most? It can REALLY determine how the story will play out. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**~PokeMason**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp, be prepared and ready…..for Freddy! And toy freddy…**

**SO BE READY FOR yeah that's old now….Also, I KNOW THE BONNIES ARE GAYS. (whoops...that came out wrong…)**

**You know what I mean.**

Freddy walked into 4th period math, keeping his fingers crossed. He had gone the whole day so far without seeing his younger twin. And who else to sit next to him then Teddy. His brother. Annoying brother. Teddy was the complete opposite of Freddy in nearly every way. While Freddy would be the gentlemen and hold a door open for somebody, Teddy would be rather try to hit on another girl. For example, the first thing Teddy said to him when he sat down was-

"So, seen any hot girls today?" Freddy sighed.

"No."

"Well keep a look out. Although I don't think you'd attract anybody with THAT brain the size of Texas." Teddy said laughing to himself. Freddy would've punched him if it wasn't for his kind nature,

"Please, be quiet." Freddy said getting out a piece of paper and sharpening his pencil.

"Oh come on!" Teddy said, scanning the room. Suddenly he saw...HER...she had bright blue hair, with two "ears" that had a noticeable white tint, along with some make-up and a red bow-tie. Teddy then walked over to this slightly small, thin girl and said-

"Hey girl." The girl turned around.

"Who are you?" She asked somewhat annoyed.

"Teddy. And you?"

"Bonny. But you can call me Blu if you feel like staying alive." She said.

"Hmm...Bonny is a cute name." Luckily Teddy's arm was tough due to many other incidents.

"Expected…" Freddy muttered annoyed.

**~X~X~X~**

Bonnie looked around the cafeteria. She looked for a place to sit. She hadn't really met anybody, so she decided to just go to the table where the boy with blue glasses and girl with copper hair sat. There were at least 6 other people down there two, Bonnie guessed they were friends. She sat down near another brown haired boy, only with a top hat and a black bowtie. Bonnie smiled at his formal accsecceries. She wore a red bow-tie anyway. She put down her tray of popcorn chicken and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Bonnie." She said.

"Freddy." The boy said with a friendly tone.

"So, you new here?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. So what's your favorite subject?" Freddy said starting a conversation.

"Definetly 3rd period fine arts. I play the guitar, so playing the viola is a pretty good practice." Bonnie said.

"Mine is also fine arts. I love to sing." Freddy said.

"You sing? We could start a band or something." Bonnie said.

"That would be nice, but we would need a drummer, bass, and back-up." Freddy said. While the two were having their conversation, Mason and Isabelle were watching them wide-eyed, seeing their staggering resemblance to the popular video-game characters.

**~X~X~X~**

Gibson, AKA Golden Freddy silently sat down at a table that was the least crowded. He only saw 2 other people where he was sitting, A blonde haired girl, and a stocky boy with short blonde hair and black glasses. Gibson silently ate his popcorn chicken looking around the cafeteria and the two people around him. They were apparently just as shy as he was. The blonde boy finally spoke up.

"What's your name?" He said.

"Gibson." Gibson said quietly.

"Chica." The girl said.

"Mine is Ben." The boy said. After that, things became quiet again. Things stayed like this until a high-pitched scream echoed throughout the cafeteria.

**That's chapter 3! If you hate cliffhangers, so sue me. Also, Badarat and Guest, hope you're happy. :P**

**~PokeMason**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! This story is DEFINITLY picking up speed. Anyways, no more boring stuff, on to chapter 4! Also, Isabelle's name is now Rachael for a classified reason.**

Everyone wondered where the scream came from. All eyes then looked at the table at which Freddy, Bonnie, and the others **were** sitting.

_oh crap._ Mason thought. He has beaten nearly all modes on custom night, but Mangle had to take him by surprise. Even worse, no phones were allowed in the cafeteria...or any time between 8 and 3. Even worse, the phone wasn't his. The language arts teacher, Mrs. Lelmer, was looking dead at him. He feared the worst. A detention. His mom would kill him if she _found_ out.

_Please just be a silent lunch, PLEASE just be a silent lunch!_

Freddy and Bonnie were wondering what Mason was playing. It involved a flashlight, cameras, a music box...and a Freddy head. A Freddy head? That disturbed Freddy.

"Whose phone is that?" Mrs. Lelmer asked.

"Mine." Camyon, said.

"Mason, Camyon, you both have silent lunch." Mrs. Lelmer said confisticating the phone for the rest of the day.

_Lord, thank you. _Mason said. But this also meant his 2nd silent lunch, 3 silent lunches equals a detention. After Mrs. Lelmer left, Freddy asked-

"Mason, what game where you playing?" Mason felt quite hyped. Telling a video game character about his own game.

"Five nights at Freddy's 2." Mason said.

"sounds cool. But, who are the characters?" Freddy asked.

"Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Marionette, and Golden Freddy." Mason replied. Both Bonnie and Freddy's heads spun. Freddy had two brothers, one with the nickname of Golden Freddy, and the other calling himself TF. Bonnie thought the same thing about her younger sister. This, made no sense.

**~X~X~X~**

Billy was having fun chatting with Mari. She was pretty nice, and also loved his balloons. They got along surprisingly well despite their major differences in appearance.

"So, have you ever considered getting a part time job in balloon making?" Mari asked.

"No not really, my allowance usually covers all of my supplies." Billy said.

"Well, if you're mom could arrange something, we could work at that new Chili's that just opened." Mari suggested.

"That's actually not that bad of an idea!" Billy said.

"Only problem is, we're 10 and 11" Mari said.

"So what? A teenager can do it, why can't we?" Billy said getting a bit excited.

"Yeah, you do have a point. Besides, aduts adore cute young kids." Mari said.

"Cute?" Billy said quizzingly. Mari lightly blushed.

"Well, let's just see what our moms can do." Mari said. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"I guess it's time for 5th period." Billy said.

"So what do you have?" Mari asked dumping her tray.

"Math with Mrs. Copes." Billy said zipping up his red and blue lunchbox.

"Cool! Were in the same class!" Mari said.

"Well, see ya." Billy said heading to his locker.

"Cute? That's the best I can think of?"

**~X~X~X~**

Gibson walked into math class. It didn't dissipoint him that he wasn't in advanced math, math was his weakness anyways. He put his binder and textbook into his desk then got out a piece of paper and a pencil. A warm-up was already on the board. Subtracting fractions. That was DEFINITLY Gibsons weak point. He just sighed and tried to figure them out. While he was finding out how to simplify his answer, he noticed a pair of kids chatting. The pair was a stocky brown haired boy and a tall thin black helseaired girl. He listened in on their conversation as he was writing down the second problem. They were talking about getting a job at the new Chili's. He smiled at the two. They would make a great couple one day. He then looked around the room for other people talking. There were three boys talking about the Super Bowl, four girls being girls, and well not that much else other then Ben, who he recongnized from lunch. He decided to stop his hard tedious work and go strike up a conversation, something he didn't do to often.

"Hey Ben." Gibson said greeting him.

"Hi." Ben said working ahead on his homework.

"So, you new here?" Gibson asked. It was the only question he could think of anyway.

"I came here last semester. I'm guessing you transferred?' Ben asked.

"Yeah. I didn't really have any friends and the teachers were terrible." Gibson replied.

"Well, welcome to North Cobb Christian School." Ben said just before the bell rang signaling the start of the period. Gibson returned to his desk and doodled on his paper. This school seemed pretty nice. Probably because it's a private school. He was surprised when his mom enrolled him. With money tight in the Fazbear family, it was practically a miracle the house was big enough. But Gibson liked it here. Besides, he wasn't the one to worry about money. He really didn't spend money or worry about it. It would just be collected in his room from birthday cards and tooth fairy money. He only remembered one occasion that he bought something with his money. It was an IPhone. Actually, he only paid for a fair portion of it. He wasn't addicted to his phone, but would find himself playing games whenever he got bored. Gibson decided to just let those random thoughts drift away as he focused on Mrs. Copes. She simply introduced Gibson The boy and the girl. She then wrote down the seat-work assignment. Gibson thought about what he could really do at this school, besides just get good grades and make a few friends. Wel, his time would come.

**Wow, I don't know why I wrote that muck about Gibson. Guess it's just so much experience with quick reflexes from playing FNaF2. (Yes I'm writing this on a phone.) anyways, who do you want to see more? Please let me know, and if there are any artists out there, PM me please.**

**~PokeMason**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry bout delay, no time to talk, this is my 3rd time writing since I accdenltly delete it... Anyways story!**

Teddy was excused from class to use the bathroom. Instead though, he went to the girls locker room...a few minutes before the 10th grade P.E. class started. He went into one of the bathroom stalls and positioned his iPhone camera. After the girls started coming in, he thought... _maybe this isn't such a good idea, maybe I should just lea-_the tiny non-perverted part of his brain was interupted by camera flashes and a request to take off a bra for the cover of some porn.

Freddy couldn't believe how perverted (and stupid) Teddy was on only his first day. It wasn't even over yet. The 10th grade girls gave a very broad description, so both Freddy and Teddy were suspects to the principal. Once the twins were in the office, the principal got straight to point.

"Who did it?" The principal asked. He wanted to get this over with was a pause. Finally, Freddy spoke up-

"I did it."

By sixth period, everyone knew about the story with Freddy getting into the locker rooms with his phone. Freddy didn't even bother correcting everybody, he was ok with detention. It was a time to think in silence, which is something he almost never can do at home. Between Teddy doing his own definition of singing, and his father watching football 24/7, The Fazbear household was never a quiet place. Freddy was very thoughtful, this was a trait he got from his mom and shared with his older brother Gibson, who never came out of his room. This irritated Freddy, since Gibson was always mute and shy, and his mom was always working extra-long shifts so her slob of a husband could eat. Freddy always questioned why his mom married that un-deserving jerk. She got divorced with her last husband when Freddy was only 6. This had scarred him for life, especially when he found out a year later his mom was marring another man. After he came to live with the Fazbears, Freddy could tell right away his mom was way to good for him, but neither of them knew it. These thoughts were what made his eyes watery, not detention. Bonnie instantly noticed Freddy's sad expression.

"What's wrong Freddy?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said pretending everything was normal.

"Come on Freddy, I've barely known you a few hours and I even I can tell something's wrong, that detention, right?" Bonnie said.

"No." Freddy said. Even though it would've been embarrassing, he secretly hoped Bonnie would ask. She did. And Freddy told her.

.

Chica went to a class only this school had, study skills. She needed a notebook, so she got a spare yellow one From home. She headed to Mrs. Rodes class, fearing the worst. Mrs. Rodes was the history teacher, but she taught a period of science to. But she was mainly known for being down-right terrifying. Chica was wishing she could skip the dangerous class when she was in history, which was definetly saying something since she loved history. Chica had NEVER seen a teacher more horrifying then Mrs. Rodes. To get the picture, imagine you take a dragon, an earthquake, a huge wad of disgusting bread dough, somehow blended it all up then turned it into a human, then you may have something like Mrs. Rodes. Study Skills actually seemed pretty unimportant, so Chica thought about who she met today. The two blonde haired boys. Ben with the black glasses, and Gibson with the tophat. She decided to try and get to know them better, since they were practically the only people she talked to today. She also noticed her slightly younger sister Chia talking to the red haired boy she had seen on the bus. It was pretty likely that boy would fall in love with her. Chia simply had charm, an attractive figure, and cheerleader status. All the things Chica didn't have. How could she get a guy? There was obviously no chance of her and the boy...maybe...but still, even if he didn't like her, who would? Who'd want to date her? A nerd, that's who. But she was the nerdiest person she knew, from binge watching Doctor Who, playing Clocks on the piano, and even making food art inspired by some of the geeky shows she watched. Chica had no social talents or advantages, so...who would ever like her? Maybe she should hang out with the guys more often...

Mike Schmidt put away his phone when he saw the doors open. In stepped a coupl- no wait, just two kids. He was inwardly shocked at two kids coming into Chili's alone, but didn't show it.

"Hello, welcome to Chili's may I take your order?" He asked the two.

"We're actually here for a job application." Mari said. Mike was thinking this was a joke. It had to be...right?

"A job application?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah, just for extra money y'know?" Billy said. Mike did know, that was why he had this job. At least it was better then his last job.

"I mean...I guess, let me check in with the manager..." Mike said dialing the managers number. Even though these two kids wanted a job, which was bizarre, it was also cute. Or would be. Probably will.

**well, chapter five. Sorry bout delay again, plz understand. Also, who do you want to see more of? By that I mean both shipping and characters. Also, check out the new poll on my profile that will impact the story, don't ask how or why. Here it is- Chica, or Chia? Anyways, until next time p, see ya!**

**~PokeMason**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry about delay, (what else is new?) I was lazy Monday and Wensday, made a oneshot Tuesday, and updated my other fic Thursday. Yeah...again, if you have not participated in the poll, please do as it will be closed after chapter 7 is published. Anyways, story time! (btw I am aware BB and Mari were out of school last chapter, this happended before that, for Vix and Freddy. And if you want to see someone more, just let me know! for the good of all of us except the ones who are dead...(srry lisiting to still alive) **

Vix put her pencil down. It was the last period of the day, Study Hall. Pretty boring. She had finished her math homework, made a random sketch, and it was only 2:40. School let out at 3:10. A half hour of nothing. Oh well, she had thoughts. She had met Foxy, and Chia today. Chia seemed pretty annoying, and obviously wanted to date Foxy. Blech. It had nothing to do with Foxy, he was ok. But the thought of love...she really didn't like it. Thankfully no one in her life had a crush on her...for all she knew. Now, what was going on after school? She had her gymnastics class from 3:30 to 4:00, and spent the rest of the day...well, doing whatever. Usually playing Wii games, namely WiiFit, Wii Sports Resort, and the Just Dance series. She loved excercising, unlike most people. Of course, her favorite part of her body was not her trim figure, but her hair. It was long white hair with pink "ears" she learned how to make from a youtuber called IHasCupquake, who did a DIY series. She noticed how 6 other people had their hair dyed. It really made them stand out and be unique. Since she felt like practicing some strectching, she pulled her right leg up, trying to turn it over. Then with the other leg. It was something she did whenevr she got bored. Her deep thoughts were interupted by two other people in the room. One was a boy with light-brown hair and a tophat, and the other was a small girl with light-blue hair.

"Shut up, will you!" The blue-haired one said.

"Hey, quiet." The study hall teacher snapped.

"Hmm...10/10 would bang." The light-brown haired one whispered.

**~X~X~X~**

Freddy nearly made his forehead bleed from facepalming at his brothers persistent perverted stupidity. It had gotten him a punch from a girl that made his nose bleed. But he said it was worth it. expected.

**~X~X~X~**

Chia got in the car and took out her phone. She then started texting with her BFF about how this school was. Ok, but Foxy was hot. She definetly would be hanging out with him. Chica then got on the car. She took out a book called _Holes _and started reading. Chia looked over at her older sister.

"A book? Really? It's 2015, are you in like 2015 B.C. or something?" Chia said. Chica simply ignored her and kept reading. Then their mom spoke up.

"So how was school today?" Chi, their mother asked.

"Good." Chia said preventing any further conversation.

"It was nice, the teachers were great, everyone was nice, it was outstanding, I have first period with Mrs. Ritz, she's good, could be better..." Chia plugged in her earbuds and played some music to block out Chica's endless talk about school. The nerd. How were they even realated? After getting bored of texting her friend, she started playing a dating game she bought. Her virtual boyfriend had long red hair and yellow eyes. Like Foxy. Which meant Foxy was Chia's dream boy. Hopefully he would fall in love easily.

**~X~X~X~**

Foxy got home and took off his jacket. He then grabbed some Doritos and a Coke, then started playing Call of Duty on his Xbox360. He didn't have the Xbox One because it was practically the same thing with better graphics, more memory, and other stuff. Foxy simply thought of it as a massive update instead of a new console. He met a few people today, Chia and Vix. Chia was crushing on him. He knew that. He thought Chia was a nice person, but not a girlfriend because of her personality and swelled up ego. Vix was nicer, mainly because she wouldn't try to show off her body in any way possible. He then remembered Chica, she was nice. Nerdy, but nice.

**~X~X~X~**

"I still can't believe he said that to me!" Bonny exclaimed.

"I still can't believe you're still talking about it." Bonnie said. The Bunny household was pretty far from the school, so the two were still in the car. Bonnie just hoped she was fast enough to get to the bathroom before Bonny hogged it for a half hour applying her afternoon make-up, which made no sense to Bonnie since they weren't going anywhere. She then let her mind drift to Freddy. He was definetly a nice person and a gentleman, especially since he took his younger brother's detention. She remembered how Freddy wanted to make a band, so she thought about who would be in the band, and what part they would play. Freddy would be the lead singer, and Bonnie would obviuosly be the guitarist. All they really needed then would be at least one back-up singer, a bass, and a drummer. She decided to talk to as many people as possible tomorrow. She then thought about what the band name would be. BunnyBear? Naw, that name alone would give someone dieabeties. It's our thing? That was probably the stupidist thing since Teddy invaded the high-school locker room. The Fazgang? Maybe. I like Freddy? Wait...what?

**Well there you have it. (BTW if your Japanese Pm so we can chat!) So there is competition over Foxy. Definetly more then a triangle. Also, if you want me to tell my age, can we make this popular? Thanks!**

**~PokeMason**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the-(im just going to stop mentionting it) So, the poll results are in, and Chica won! (Don't ask me if that's good or bad.) **

Chica opened her locker and took out her books for first period. But before she closed her locker, she saw a note. She then opened the note and read it.

_We want you in our band. Meet at the pavilion tomorrow at 7:00._

Weird, Chica thought. Who sent this note, and what was the band? She'd still go to the pavilion tomorrow morning...wherever that is.

~X~X~X~

Foxy sat down at his desk and wondered who could've sent that band invitation. He played the drums in band class, so he could see it working out.

"Hiii Foxy!" An all to cheery voice said. Chia. Not that Foxy liked her or thought she was bad, but Chia seemed to enjoy his company a bit to much.

"Hey Chia." Foxy replied. Then Vix came in.

"Oh, hey Vix!" Foxy said to Vix. Chia shot Vix a glare, although she didn't do anything.

"Hey guys." Vix said. Chia obviously had a crush on Foxy, but he wasn't the observant type, and simply treated evryone as a friend. Vix of course noticed the obvious crush, but didn't think much of it. Just as long as things stayed ok, she'd be ok.

"So, just a random thing, I opened my locker this morning, and found a band invitation, so...who could've sent it?" Foxy said striking a conversation.

"Well I don't have a clue." Chia said. She'd have to check where Foxy was going, and who else was in the band. For all she knew, it could be someone wanting 7 minuets in Heaven.

"Me neither, but I'd like to check it out." Vix said.

"But I'm definetly going, it sounds awesome!" Foxy said.

"Oh No! Foxy's in the hallway!" Camyon said pretending his pencil was a flashlight.

"Mangle, you aren't getting me!" Mason said putting his binder to his face like a mask. The two then cracked up.

"Um...what are you two doing?" Chia asked.

"Oh...you wouldn't understand it, but I think Camyon wants some chicken thighs." Mason said laughing.

"Not when she actually exists!" Camyon said blushing.

"What do you guys mean?" Foxy said.

"Well you see, there's this game called five ni-" Mason was cut off by Camyon's hand over his mouth.

"It's a joke!" Camyon said nervously.

"Don't tell them yet!" He whispered to Mason.

"Right..." Vix said. They needed medical help.

~X~X~X~

Billy took out his sketchbook and headed to art class. He liked art, and loved painting. Plus, he was terrible at playing any instruments or singing, so art was obviously the right choice for his third period. He went to the art room and started sketching. Well...trying to sketch anyway. It was always hard to come up with an idea, whether it was a painting, portrait, or even a comic. He then saw a light blue haired girl enter the room. It was Bonny, and Billy knew it. Who didn't hear of what happened during study hall? Billy then thought about what happened, which made him think of Teddy, which made him think of caramel, which then made him think of apples, which made him think of balloons, which made him think about his new job, which made him think of Mari. She was nice. She was nice. She was...why was he thinking about her again? Meanwhile, he absent-mindedly drew a picture of him and Mari working at Chili's. He drew himself giving a balloon to an excited kid, while Mari was writing down an order on a pad of paper. She was nice. She was...why was Mari always in Billy's thoughts? Mari Mari Mari... She was nice.

~X~X~X~

Gibson sat down at the same table as yesterday, with the same people, Chica and Ben. They all had something in common, and that was being incredibly shy, but incredibly smart. And really, they all didn't have any friends, so, why not be friends?

"So...are any of you Whovians?" Gibson asked.

"It's okay..."

"I, LOVE doctor Who! How many seasons have you watched?" Chica said.

"I've only watched six seasons on Netflix, what about you?" So the two talked on and on about the show. Ben just listened to all the stuff he didn't even understand. So he looked around the cafeteria and noticed a girl. That girl had blonde hair and a nice body. A nice body.

"Hey uh...do any of you know her?" Ben asked pointing to Chia.

"Yeah, she's my sister." Chica said.

"She's YOUR sister?" Ben asked.

"Um...yeah, why?" Chica said.

"Well she's so...and your so..." Ben said feeling like an idiot.

"Ok then..." Gibson said. Chica was much more attractive then Chia anyway. Wait what?

**and done! If you want to be in this story, feel free to PM me! Happy first of March! #BrodyQuest**

**~PokeMason**


	8. Chapter 8

helzo** guys! Thanks for support so far, and sorry about the de-*honey boo boos mom tackles me* NO! NO HONEY BOO BOOS MOM! THEN TELLZ MES YOUSE WONT APOLOGIZE AGUN! Alright alright! NOWZ ONS WITH DA CHAPPY,! YES CAHPTER NOW AHHHHHHHHH! Also, just saw fnaf3 endings...I cried a little...good job Scott...**

Bonnie followed everyone else in the orchestra by playing their tuning notes ontheir instruments. Bonnie was comfortable with were she sat. The orchestra room was divided into two parts, the violins, then the violas, cellos, and double basses. There were so many violins there were actually two groups. Nothing big, it just determines what music you play. Bonnie was in the middle row of her side of he world in the violin section. She knew at least three people in the orchestra from where her school locker was. There was Mason, who was in the back of the violin section, Racheal, who was in the cello section, and Jackson, one of the four double basses. Her sister was in art, and Freddy was in chorus. But at least she had three aqquantices in her third period. There was actually a concert for the orchestra in just 3 weeks. Bonnie wasn't to worried though, she once played clocks for her third grade talent show, and she'd heard Do Re Mi many times before from her grandmother playing at Family Reunions and watching the Sound of Music over and over when she was in kindergarten. Learning those songs and some simple tunes would be a piece of cake. As the teacher went around the room helping tune everyone, Bonnie kept herself entertained by plucking short random tunes on her violin, in guitar position. Her family said she was better at classical music, but she preferred to rock on her guitar, which was surprising based on her personality. Plucking the violin with her fingers was almost the same as playing on her guitar, except the notes sounded different and there were only 4 strings instead of 6. She hadn't thought about composing music on her guitar of violin, but preferred to master other songs she liked. By fourth grade, "We will Rock You" was as easy to her as chopsticks would be to most people. She definetly had the talent, and a band would be the best way to express that.

~X~X~X~

Mari went to her fourth period language arts class and took her seat. She didn't reveal this to most people, but she was fascinated by magic. No, not the "tricks" that dumbfounded her in first grade, just magic. Harry Potter? Definetly her favorite movie series. Dragon Ball Z? It wasn't nessecarily magic, bug it was a power the characters had, and she'd catch herself pretending to cast them in her room. She took out her sketchbook and started drawing herself as a wizard. She gave herself a blue robe with white stars first. (There's only so much you can do with a pencil and a blue pen.) and filled in the rest of the details, such as her face, body, and most importantly, charms, potions, and a wand. She then added lightning bolts coming out of her hands, and the pose she had drawn made her look like she was in combat. She felt proud of herself on this little sketch. Then a girl she knew as Chia came up to her.

"Really? A wizard? You are soooo like my sister." Chia said rolling her neck in a sassy was. Something told Mari that was not a compliment.

"Why are you interested?" Mari asked turning around in her seat.

"just, really? Your nerd level as nerds would say is over 9000!" Chia said. Mari got the reference, but Chia was being pretty annoying right now.

"Could you please be quiet?" Mari said to Chia.

"Aww, now isn't little poofie sad?" Chia teased Mari pretending to be sad.

"Please, be quiet." Mari said with a slightly harsh tone.

"Is little poofie needed his diaper changed? He looks angry!" Chia once again said pretending to be sad. Mari forced herself not to say anything, hoping Chia would lose interest and stop talking. But did that work? Of course not.

"Poofie, want some applesauce?" Chia said with a sickingly mother-like tone.

"Poofie, you sure you don't need your diaper changed?" Chia said.

"Now is little Poofie giving the silent treatment? Oh no! Time for a nap!" Chia once again said. It took every part of Mari's brain not to lash out again Chia.

"Poofie, why don't you do a magic trick?" Chia once again said. Mark couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"I know a good one, I'll disappear!" Mari said angrily heading to the girls bathroom.

"I knew it! Little Poofie just needed to use the potty!" Chia said. It didn't take a fool to know. Chia was a word that started with "b".

~X~X~X~

Ah yes. The perfect school. Plenty of happy children, and good teachers. The school was good, and everything about it was good. This certain girl was thinking that. She was sent to this school for a reason, like she did almost every semester. Every time ending in a move. Was she sad about it? No actually. She didn't enjoy it, but she was okay with it. She brushed her dirty-blonde hair back, then entered the cafeteria. She got her meal, then sat at a table, one where she was alone, for it was best for her to not make friends. She was okay with that to. She wouldn't be keeping them, so why have them? Most people in this girls shoes would instantly want a different life, but this girl was fine with it. She wasn't afraid of her father like most people would be. She didn't care about an education, even half as much as normal kids care about it. All that mattered was what she did at each school she went to. Leaving behind a legacy? Not exactly. Every time she left a school, she would receive a new name she considered it a reward, a token for her achievement. Did she have a mother? No. Did that bother her? No. She can't remember her mother, so for all she knew her mother was dead. This girl wasn't insane, she simply made insane decisions. She was perfectly aware of what she was doing and what she did. Most people would wonder about this girl. Like her name? Her current "award" name was blaze. A beautiful name. But her real name, her origanal name? Meet Springtrap.

**HOLY MOLY that was deep! So now there is a little subplot with a Chia and Mari, and then some plot with Springtrap. Wow I feel proud of myself. If you have criticism, PLEASE do tell me, just make sure it is constructive, that's one of the best reviews an author can get! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time, See ya!**

**~PokeMason**


End file.
